Welcome to the Jungle Male Reader x Ahri and Katarina
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: The Jungle is your home. You've been here ever since Noxus took your family,from the day you take revenge you become the Pact. As a Hunter you must protect every innocent from your home, even mean taking out the enemy. Not until you mess with Nine-Tail Fox and The Sinister Blade. And let just say, they want some real fun with you.
1. Chapter 1

You're (Y/N) (L/N), a lone hunter who protect your home from destroy by Noxus.

When you a little child you and your parents used to live outdoor house, everything was fine, until Noxus came. They killed your parent leaving you alone in the jungle. You were going to die, until Rengar the Pridestalker save you, long his side are Nidalee the Bestial Huntress.

They help you to become the hunter and survive the forest, after few year they leave without saying goodbye. Not until they leave you a gift, your Dagger and your machete.

You've been wounder the jungle for past year, anyone that across you, you hunt them down. Even the wolf you faced. After a death battle between you and the beast, the beat bite your arm but you stab him multi time. But you feel funny, you turn into a werewolf.

But just before you freak out, you met a another wolf just like the one you faced already. Turn out, he was on your side. He learning you to their home, there was mother who take care the pact. A wife if you call.

She told you that the wolf you killed was her husband who betrayed her love and their children. Why you ask? He killed his son.

After you killed him she offer you as The Guardian, you agree her offer.

Over time you continue protecting her home from any danger, and over time you run into a person who soon became friend. As well enemy you had.

Everything was perfect, not until Noxus invaded the jungle.

Noxus destroyed everything in the jungle, and they're very close to kill every wolf includes the mother. Not before they close to the home, Ivern add you to rescued the wolfs. You distract Noxus while Ivern helping the wolfs to escape.

You survive the Noxus invasion, but your home was burned down. You protect the forest from any means necessary.

Not until a Fox and a Cat hunting you down.


	2. 2 - How you meet them

Ahri P.O.V

I remember you, the time you took something valuable to me.

I was walking throughout the jungle after helping Xayah and Rakan attack Zed and his Order of the shadow, well mostly Xayah but still help them. We recover the lost necklace that Zed used to destroy Shen and their fallow ninja friends. Xayah give a necklace to me, sometime we didn't get along but although she want to tell me what it like to "mate" with the human. Maybe she want to do with Rakan, but that the story for the future.

As I walked with my new necklace, someone watching me. I smell who it is. Human. Male. Young? This is going be good~

Ahri: Whatever you are, I bet you here for something.

?: Yeah. I here for the necklace.

Then I hear a drop behind, when I looked I see a male with a hunter clothe and carry a weapon. This is going be fun~

Ahri: Well if you want the necklace back, you gotta deal with me.

I summoning the orb, ready to fight.

?: This necklace belong to the jungle!

The hunter jump to attack, doping down as I rolled then he stab the ground.

Ahri: You're cute for a hunter.

? And you're beautiful for taking souls.

Ahri: So you know me!

As I throw my orb to him, I also used Fire Fox a three flame orb to give a 4 combo attacked. But he dodge very quickly, almost like a wolf.

Not until he close to me, grab me and put his blade to my neck. I never seen this person like this. When I looked at him he got (E/C) that match the fearless, (H/C) for the hair, and I say he doe look good~

?: I know you, Ahri.

So he know me! But he touch my hair even my fox ear, make me brush when he do that. I like that.

?: But stealing a necklace is better and taking a soul from your sex meat.

Just one time, after all it Xayah who give me the necklace. I was going to use this to show my boob to them.

?: But it belong to the Jungle. *grab the necklace* And you know it.

He run back far away from me. I seen many and I mean MANY male fighter before, sometime Ezreal, sometime Vladimir, and of course sometime Wukong. But him? He's different like any male fight I faced, I think I found my new toy to play with~

Katarina pov

It was a long mission. Dealing a mark Hitman was easy, but dealing with his friends? Well It was hard, but to me every mission was easy. Too easy.

This jungle remind of dealing asshole like Demacian and Ionian, sometime Rengar but I never forget what he does to me.

As I exit the jungle, I hear someone step on a wood. I listing for a few seconds, not until I realize He jump behind and attacked me. I rolled from his attacked, An Assassin come to kill me? This is going be fun for me.

I look at the Assassin who has (H/C) and (E/C) with a dual weapon, both a Dagger and machete.

?: You know, killing a Hitman who lost his family is kinda a big deal.

Katarina: Well, the general did want me to killed him. They for best for him.

?: I think, it best to deal with you after what you done. Katarina.

He know my name? Something tell me this Hunter live in the jungle, and don't know what the hell going on in Runeterra

But he lunch in attack, but I block him. Thus I jumped backflip while I trowed daggers at him, he quickie hit many daggers once I land safety, I see him uncut.

I run down to him while he running to me, ready to fight to death. When I jump him, He grab my leg and trowed me into a tree. As I get up he put his blade on my neck, along my weapon are far away to me. I still had my dagger hidden in me. But something tell I was not going to kill him.

?: I hate to say it, but I cannot kill you.

Katarina: Why? Can't returned a dead man favor?

?: That, and They going hurt me down.

Katarina: I'm sure Noxus will burn you while your home also.

?: Not Noxus, The League of Legends.

Katarina: So you do know League of Legends, Smart man.

?: Wish I can kill you, *touch my chest where my tattoo are,which remind me of Renga- Don't remember that!* Skills, deadly, beautiful. But I going take this. *Take my dagger away* As a trophy.

He jump to a tree, looking back to me.

?: I hope you can kill me, if you try harder.

He jump into the jungle, never seen again. Something tell me I like him.

I think I found my new target practice~


End file.
